Return of the Wolf
by dogboat333
Summary: Takes place 5 years after PS2/Wii versions of Petz Dogz 2. Ivlet has returned and is much more powerful than before. Will Henry be able to save the world again? Rated T for future plans
1. Nightmares

Return of the Wolf: A Petz Story

Written by dogboat333

Chapter One: Nightmare

It started when I gave Ivlet the Magic Hat. He went on a rampage... destroying buildings and enraging animals, causing everyone to have an awful life. But that wasn't it. The hat would grow unstoppable, destroying planets, solar systems, even galaxies. However, a wizard named Theophilis was able to help me defeat him. Theophilis, along with his brother Bartholomew, was able to make a shield that could help me defend myself against him. We went to the lair and kicked his butt, sent him to some place, then we left, not expecting to hear anything about Ivlet. That was five years ago. I try to forget Ivlet...

But that's impossible. He torments me in my sleep, laughing at me with that evil look on his face, saying it isn't over and that he'll come back. Then he summons horrible creatures that are like nothing you've ever seen. Hellhounds, undead buffalo, ice cobras, all the worst creatures from every story ever written and more. They charge towards me with all of their might as Ivlet laughs on.

That's when I wake up. Screaming, crying... it's terrifying. It's happened so many times that my parents have learned to sleep through it. Every time, it seems like it's longer. Barely longer, but longer. The animals get closer and closer every time. Eventually, they might get to me. When that happens...

"Henry, get out here!" my friend Victor yelled from outside my door.

"Hold on, dude. I'm writing my memoirs!" I yelled.

"Isn't that what old people do? Get out here, grandpa!"

I sigh as I close my journal and put it under my bed, next to my Warp Ring, which I haven't used for a while. I either broke it or overused it because it won't work. Then I open the door to see my friend Victor, carrying a package. Since the incident, Victor and I got jobs as delivery dogs for a mail company. We were the fastest mail duo the company ever saw.

"Happy 18th birthday, bro," Victor said as he took a wrapped gift out of his backpack.

I took the gift, confused. Victor never bought me a gift. His family was too poor to afford anything nice. I opened the box to find a chew toy.

"Wow, thanks," I said.

"Come on, we have to get to Polar Fields by sundown or else Hugo gets free shipping and that means less pay!" Victor said.

"Okay, lets go."

* * *

Victor and I walked through Whisker Woods

"How could you be able to buy me the chew toy?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"Well, your dad left when you were 5, your mom died when you were 8, and your oldest brother doesn't give a crap about your family and spends all the money he earns to himself and his girlfriend. You're not exactly the richest dog."

"Well, the boss gave me extra. He said that he knew my situation and that I deserved more then what I was getting."

Victor stopped and looked at me.

"Why are you asking, anyway?" Victor asked.

"I was just curious," I said.

Suddenly, I began to feel weaker and weaker, as if I was poisoned

"Dude, are you okay?" Victor asked.

"Um, I think so. Let's go," I said.

"You are a terrible liar, you know that."

"I can make it home. It's probably allergies or something."

I started walking again, only to stumble to the ground.

"Henry, you sure you can make it?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I attempted to get up, only to fall back down.

I tried to get up, but I collapsed due to the pain in my head, which felt like a popped balloon.

"Hey Victor, I don't feel that good," I said. My vision started to get blurry.

"Henry, you okay? Henry? Henry!? GET UP HENRY!" I heard Victor said as I passed out.

* * *

_"Henry, wake up. Henry," a voice said._

_I opened my eyes to see Ivlet._

_"Hello Sleeping Beauty, how are you?" Ivlet said sarcastically._

_I got up and began to run, only to be stopped by Ivlet._

_"Nuh uh uh, you don't get to go anywhere," Ivlet said._

_"What do you want, Ivlet?" I asked._

_"You see, I've been planning a way to escape this place that you sent me to, and I think I know how."_

_"How?"_

_Ivlet started laughing._

_"With my powers, silly," Ivlet said._

_"How can you do that without the Magic Hat?" I asked._

_"Well, there was a hilarious side effect from the Magic Hat that gave me magical powers like reanimation, lightning paws, and... oh yeah, the power to kill stupid little beagles who get in the way of my plans!"_

_"How can you even escape? Theophilis and Bartholomew said that you would never be able to get out."_

_"Well, they're idiots. I've been experimenting with my powers since I've been locked up here. I can create a portal that can help me escape."_

_"Why did you take me here, anyway?"_

_Ivlet started laughing._

_"That, you will learn soon. And one more thing," Ivlet said._

_"What?" I asked._

_"I hope you enjoy my present. Happy birthday."_

* * *

I woke up. The noon sun was in my eyes. I must have been out for a few hours.

"Henry! You're alive!" Victor said.

I stood up. Victor looked at me. He could tell something was off.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"It was Ivlet. He's coming back," I said.

"I know."

"How do you... we need to get home," I said, shocked.

"Henry, there is no home," Victor said.

* * *

**It feels so good to be writing authors notes. It's been 4 months since I've updated. FOUR MONTHS. Yes, I do realize this is a story of game 99.86% of video gamers had never heard of and not too many of those people have the right version (this is a continuation of PS2 and Wii versions) but guess what... I DON'T CARE! I wanted to do this story for a while, I came up with the final idea for chapter 1 two weeks ago, and it's been a little over 1 year since I uploaded "After the Battle", my really short lazily done novelization of Petz Dogz 2, where the main character of this story, Henry, originated.**** I also contacted the only other person who has a Petz story, lisa602, who she said I can use her character Kaci from her story, thanks again for that. How I will use her, I cannot tell you.**

**So, what does Victor mean by there is no more home? Did Ivlet actually escape? Why did Ivlet tell Henry about his escape? All of these questions will be answered next time on "Return of the Wolf." Until then, add this story to favorites, add me to favorites, leave a review, follow this story, and wait for chapter 2. It WILL come.**

**-dogboat333 (will you stop talking about dota?! no? okay...)**


	2. The Magic Hat

Return of the Wolf

Chapter 2: The Magic Hat

Review Reply Time

**lisa602**: I'm excited, too. I have a lot planned.

* * *

Henry's POV

"What do you mean there's no home? Are you freaking crazy?" I yelled.

"Ivlet came and destroyed Pawville," Victor said.

"Like last time?"

"No, not like last time. It's much worst. He destroyed the buildings completely. There's nothing left to show there was a village there!"

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, nobody was hurt. Ivlet didn't even pay attention to them."

"That's weird."

"Come on, we need to head back, your parents should be freaking out."

"Yeah, you're right."

Victor and I walked towards what used to be home.

* * *

Victor and I walked through town. The sheriff's office, the water wheel, Godfrey's mansion, all of those buildings were destroyed.

"Geez, it's like a tornado went through this place," I said.

"It's much worst than that," Victor said.

Eventually, we got to the southern part of town. I say my parents were sitting near what used to be my house.

"They're all right," I said.

"Yeah *pant pant*, you go ahead, I'll catch up with you, I've been running nonstop for weeks.

I ran towards my parents. I saw my dad look up at me.

"Henry, how are you?" my dad, Arvin asked.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Well, I'm fine, your mother, however, she isn't coping very well."

I looked at my mother, Ione, who was looking at the ground.

"Mom? Are you alright?" I asked.

Mom didn't reply. It seemed that she didn't want to talk.

"Hey son, I found some of your stuff earlier," my dad said as he pulled out a small box and handed it to me.

I took the box and opened it. Inside were my journals and my Warp Ring. I put the ring on my finger and put the journals in my backpack.

Victor walked up to me.

"Hello there, Victor," my dad said.

"Hello sir," Victor said.

"Henry, that reminds me, it is time for you to get the Magic Hat."

That was the one thing I hoped I didn't have to hear. I never wanted anything to do with that hat. The last time I had it, horrible things happened. I asked the two wizards, Theophilis and Bartholomew, to hold on to the Hat until I was eighteen. I should have just buried it or throw it into the ocean. The hat is powerful, it could destroy the world, even if it was in the right paws.

"No," I said.

"What?" my dad yelled, shocked at what I said.

"You heard me. That hat is evil. I never want to see it again."

"Son, that is the stupidest thing I ever heard. Get the hat."

"I'll get the hat," Victor said.

Dad and I looked at Victor, shocked at his statement.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" my dad asked.

"Someone has to do it. If Henry won't, someone else must," my dad said.

"It will not be easy to do this. There are very aggressive animals on the route to Sky Heights. Even then, who's to say they'll even give the hat to you? I doubt they know you."

Suddenly, Theophilis teleported out of nowhere, floating in a purple bubble.

"Hello Arvin, Henry. And I believe you are Victor," Theophilis said.

"Y... yes. Are you the wizard?" Victor said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well, not the actual wizard. I am actually in Sky Heighs. This is just a holographic version of me. So Arvin, due to the circumstances and the agreement your son made with us, it is time Henry retrieves his hat."

"Well, the problem is Henry does not want to get the hat..." my dad said.

"Oh? Then who will retrieve it?" Theophilis asked, surprised.

"Well, Victor volunteered, but it's too dangerous for him to go on this trip with the experience he has, he won't make it."

"I can make it. I'm the fastest delivery dog on the island. I can make it from Polar Fields to Gongero Peak in 3 minutes and I can swim faster than the gators in Lappy Lake I'll have to face," Victor said.

"Vic, you can't make it," I said.

"Henry, I can do it. Why don't you believe me?"

I looked to the ground, sighing.

"Oh, I get it. You think I'm the runt of my family," Victor said.

"Dude, you know I don't mean that," I said.

"SCREW YOU!"

Victor walked off toward the direction of Sky Heights.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Victor had not yet returned, and I was nervous. It was all my fault. I should have got the hat myself.

"Hey son, you alright?" my dad asked.

"I feel guilty. What if he's dead?" I said.

"Son, it's not your fault. I know you are nervous about what happened last time with the hat. But that won't happen again. You're older now. You're more responsible than that day when you gave Ivlet the hat. You can control the power."

Before I could reply, the ground started shaking.

"HENRY! YOU ARE DEAD!" a voice screamed.

I looked around. Nobody was there except scared dogs.

"Who's there?" I asked, nervously.

Ivlet came out of nowhere right in front of me.

"Hey there Henry. Long time no see. I see you saw my birthday present," Ivlet said.

"Why are you here?" I yelled, growling.

"Didn't you hear my new sidekick? To kill you!"

"Sidekick? What are you talking about?"

Ivlet began to laugh.

"Oh Henry, I bet you want to know," Ivlet said.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Very well."

A dog flew to the ground. He was a pitch black and was emitting a black smoke. He was also wearing a hat. For some reason, the dog looked familiar.

"My master, I am ready to prove myself to you. Let me kill Henry," the dog said.

"No, not yet," Ivlet said.

Ivlet looked at me with a large grin.

"What, do you not recognize your best friend?" Ivlet asked.

At first I was confused. But then I realized what he meant. The sidekick was Victor.

"What have you done with him?" I yelled.

"Remember when you defeated me? Well, I put a charm on the hat. If I didn't wear it in one week, the next person who did would be under my control. It was meant for you or one of those idiot wizards, but this is even better. Now I get to see your best friend kill you," Ivlet said.

"You son of a bit..."

"Tsk tsk tsk, language Henry," Ivlet interrupted.

Ivlet turned to Victor.

"Okay, Victor, now you may kill him," Ivlet said.

Victor began to laugh.

'Henry, I'm not going to kill you. I'm not completely influenced by evil yet. I'm going to teleport you to a different reality that Ivlet won't find you at' a voice in my head said. A few seconds later, I saw Victor wink at me.

"What's taking so long?" Ivlet yelled.

"I'm sorry master," Victor said.

A bright light shone in my eyes.

"SON!" I heard my dad yelled.

And that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUN. Yes, a plot twist. And it's only chapter 2. Yeah... I really want to get these author notes done so I can start chapter 3. I am on a caffeine fueled writing spree. So... caffeinated.**

**So, now here comes the useless question part of the AN's. Three, two, one... so, where was Henry sent? What will happen if Ivlet finds out? Blah blah blah, anyway, chapter 3 should be out in a few days (unless I'm killed, kidnapped, knocked out, get writers block, ect) so until then, add this story to favorites, add me to favorites, follow this story for updates for when the chapters are released, and wait for chapter 3 of "Return of the Wolf."**

**-dogboat333 (they see me rolling. they hating)**


End file.
